The Engagement
by Zania
Summary: [shounen ai] There are 101 ways to snog en route to a colony. This is one of them.


**Title **: The Engagement 

**Author **: Zania, the Lemon Princess  
**Pairing **: Duo/?  
**Warnings **: Yaoi, Lime-ish

**Written for the Snog Fic Challenge** : http:// HappyFangirl.org/snogs

This version has been _slightly_ toned down as to be under FF.Net's guidelines.

------------------------------------------

Hands groped over space-suit covered muscles as bodies mashed clumsily together, holding one another for support while suspended in mid-air. Their feet kicked wildly, trying to grip the metal plating with the magnetic boots, attempting to stabilize their bodies. As the magnetic mechanism clicked into place, an arm swung around Duo's waist, pulling him back against a hard body as they became secure.

The braided boy leaned his head back against his partner's shoulder, panting for air as he fogged up his space helmet. A gloved hand slid down his chest, pinching lightly before settling on his groin. Thrusting forward, Duo struggled to receive the most amount of friction possible through the thick, air-tight material. His breath was rough as it crackled through the com unit, his only form of communication to his lover when outside the spacecraft.

Come on, baby. I need you

The hand wrapped around him as he reached back to grasp his lover, rubbing himself against the hardness behind him. The grip around his waist tightened and Duo moaned loudly, sweating inside his suit as his body temperature increased. The hand moved faster as the two moved frantically against each other, the lovers making an effort to bump and grind in zero gravity.

That's it Just like that Oh, yeah

Duo shuddered as he found completion, his lover continuing to thrust for another minute before stilling as well. The two stood for a moment, gasping for air as their climax subsided and their heart rates slowed.

I can't believe we just did that

Duo snickered quietly as he untangled himself from his lover, both of them reaching for the tie that would lead them back inside.

Where's your sense of adventure? It's not like anyone could see us. What's wrong with a little exhibitionism once and while?

A astonished huff answered him over the com-unit as they re-entered the ship and began locking back down. Duo answered with a grin on his face, the mock scold said in humor.

Don't you roll your eyes at me! Yes, I know you are. It's not like you didn't enjoy it!

As the air lock closed, Duo turned to his lover, removing their space helmets at lighting speed before pressing forward in the deep passionate kiss that could not be shared outside the ship. Mouths moved in harmony as tongues mated with one another, hands moving through silky black hair as it was released from its hold. As the two pulled apart, Duo laughed aloud, ignoring the glare from his slightly annoyed lover.

They're going to know what we've been up to if my hair's down, Duo.

Duo leaned in close, onyx eyes meeting his violet ones as he rubbed the other boys nose in an Eskimo kiss.

But you look so sexy with it down

Wufei sighed and kissed his lover once more, distracting Duo as he reached down to snatch the chestnut braid trailing behind him. The plait unraveled quickly as fingers gently separated it, the Chinese boy finishing with a smug smile on his face and Duo crinkled his nose in slight displeasure.

You're gonna help me untangle it later, right?

Placing a kiss on Duo's cheek, Wufei began to strip off his semen soiled space suit, blanching in disgust.

We should hide these as well, since they would blatantly give away our engagement.

Duo shook his head, laughing quietly.

Is that a more proper term for a space shuttle quickie? An engagement? A rendezvous on the rooftop? You think that by calling it something else, they might not know what we were doing?

Duo jumped as Trowa's voice rang out over the intercom, the speakers blaring throughout the ship.

For future reference, if you want to keep your affair a secret, you should disconnect the inner-shuttle amplifier from your suits. Otherwise, your voice is broadcast throughout the ship.

Wufei's jaw dropped as his face turned a dark shade of red, while Duo just bit his lip and offered an embarrassed laugh.

What a way to come out of the closet...

**Owari**

http:// SweetlySour.Net


End file.
